


Voltron Gender Bent Middle School Assignment

by Mystic_Gardinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender Bent, Gender or Sex Swap, Middle School, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Gardinz/pseuds/Mystic_Gardinz
Summary: This is a narrative I had to do for school. It is about a bullying to friends cliche





	Voltron Gender Bent Middle School Assignment

Around mid-fall, 2016 school had started, or at least at The Garrison had started. It seemed normal. Same faces. Same names. But a different attitude. Going into middle school, everything felt different. Anyone could tell that everyone acted and looked differently. It didn’t really phase Keilah considering that she stayed the same. She still wrote in journals, drew sketches, and tried to pay attention in her classes. The only thing that she still looked forward to was seeing her sister after class. No one besides her sister really talked to her except for the occasionally gossip girl, or irritating bully until Lana.  
Lana technically still fit into the irritating bully section, but she was different. Most bullies or just annoying people in general lose interest in bothering Keilah, but Lana never did. At first Lana didn’t even notice Keilah until the end of fifth grade. That’s when they handed out real awards like, “Young Academic Scholar Award” or “ Brightest Athlete”. Keilah never expected to get an award for being a “ Bright Athlete ”. She didn’t consider herself bright, or an athlete for that matter, but she did enjoy running and other highly competitive sports. Keilah didn’t really care about getting the award, but Lana did. Everyone in Lana’s family before her had gotten that award (or at least it had felt that way) and Keilah only did track. How is that fair? Lana had done any possible sport available at that school except track (at the moment Lana didn’t know that that award was only for athletes in track and field) which made her infuriated, with a slight hatred toward Keilah. She declared Keilah her rival (which Keilah didn’t acknowledge) and always tried to one-up her even if Keilah was completely oblivious to her efforts.  
Now it was mid-fall and Lana feels like it is necessary to finally assert her dominance . “Hey mullet!” Lana says quiet enough for only Keilah to hear. Keilah at the moment has no idea who she is talking to. She assumes that Lana is talking to someone else considering that Keilah’s hair is short, not even close to a mullet. “Hello? I am talking to you ” Lana says mockingly. Keilah turns around and takes a quick glance at who she is talking to. “Who are you?”  
“You don’t know me?” Lana says sounding highly offended  
“Taylor?”  
“ No- Who’s- The name’s Lana” There is a long pause, and Keilah still has no idea who Lana is.  
“You know Keilah and Lana, neck and neck.”  
“Doesn’t ring a bell” Once again Lana looks incredibly offended.  
The bell rings and Lana returns back to her seat looking completely defeated and Keilah just acting like it’s a normal day.  
The teacher is talking to the principal outside of the classroom while most of the other kids in the class are whispering to each other.  
“Hey Lana what happened?” Katie whispers to Lana  
“Oh it’s nothing” Lana whispers back. Lana and Katie have only been friends for about a year, but Katie can see right through Lana when something seems off.  
“Is it about Keilah” Lana looks surprised that Katie can tell what she is thinking about right away. Lana shouldn’t be so surprised though, they are pretty much best friends.  
“Well- I mean- Yeah. Like how can she get an award for being best and brightest athlete for only playing one sport? She isn’t even that bright!” Lana says, thankfully, still in a whisper.  
“For the two-millionth time, I am pretty sure they only give out that award for track athletes.” Katie says in a slight irritated tone.  
“ Even if if it was only for people in track she probably only got the award because her sister was dating their head coach” Lana was so angry that she didn’t even realize how rude she sounded. Before she had time to explain herself to Katie the teacher came back into the room and began to properly start class.  
Keilah normally ended up zoning out during first period because during the summer her sister always tutored her on the lessons they would end up learning, so there wasn’t really a point. She kept thinking about why Lana wanted to talk to her and wasn’t sure if she should act honored or offended to be Lana’s “rival”. She normally didn’t pay attention to bullies or annoying people, but she was interested on why Lana even cares.  
The school day goes by like any normal, boring school day. The normal notes being passed, lots of people not paying attention or learning, and having to bring home several papers that need to be signed by a student’s parents. Everything seemed normal.  
After school Keilah always goes to the local park by their school and just walks until her sister normally gets off of work. Keilah had always hated being home alone, so she always walks around the park until exactly 4:48, giving her 12 minutes to walk home. The park was always so peaceful and relaxing for Keilah, she wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
Normally, there weren’t many people that use the park besides the occasional couple or dog walker, but Keilah saw a younger face around the park. It was the face of no other Lana. Keilah couldn’t recognize who else was with her but she assumed it was Katie or one of her other numerous friends.  
Keilah didn’t want to start any conflict or trouble, so she tried her best at avoiding them, but of course Lana went out of her way to talk to Keilah.  
“What do you want?” Keilah said in a slightly agitated tone, to which Lana was slightly surprised to. “I just wanted to talk, geez! What’s with you and your attitude?” Lana said, to which Keilah quickly responded, “ My attitude!?! Your the one who has attitude! Now do me a favor and just leave me alone”. Lana didn’t realize that talking to one person could upset them that much. “Fine! I guess I’ll be going now” Lana said raising her voice. “Me too!” Keilah said showing that she was visibly annoyed. Both of the girls went opposite directions even though Lana’s house was in the same direction Keilah ’s house was.  
When Keilah got home she slammed the door shut and went to her room to write about what had happened in the day and what she is going to do about it.

During the next few days, Keilah and Lana’s fights were more aggressive, which made them dislike each other even more. On Tuesday Lana was teasing Keilah on how boy-ish she looked, Wednesday Keilah told Lana to go pick on someone else, Thursday Lana tried to convince her friends to help her prank Keilah to which they denied, and on Friday they got into a verbal fight so bad that they both had to be separated.  
Keilah didn’t like talking about personal matters to her family (which she only felt was her sister), but her sister knew that something was on Keilah’s mind.  
“Geez what happened to you at school?” Sae said in a genuinely concerned tone.  
“Nothing,” Keilah said obviously lying.  
“Based on your expression I doubt it’s nothing”.  
Keilah then finally told Sae about everything that had happened at school, and adding in every little detail to her story.  
“Did you apologize?” Sae asked, “Apologize for what!?” Keilah exclaimed defensively, to which Sae put her palm on her face.  
“You started acting all rude for no reason at the park and also persisted”  
“Well that was… All her fault!”  
The both of them continued to argue and argue for what seemed to be forever and eventually Sae convinced Keilah to apologize.  
The weekend of the first week of school flew by almost as fast as summer and Keilah was planning on apologizing to Lana on that Monday, but how? She probably was thinking about it way to much and overreacting, but she didn’t want Lana to dislike her as much anymore. Keilah was planning on apologizing before class started, but Lana never showed up for class. Keilah had assumed that Lana was just sick only to later find out that she wasn’t. In Lana’s family one of her closest cousins was diagnosed with a type of cancer, more specifically respiratory cancer. Respiratory cancer is responsible for nearly 135,000 U.S. deaths per year and is difficult to recover from which leaves Lana not very optimistic about the situation, and starts to get incredibly sad.  
Lana doesn’t like showing “weakness” to her family and ends up going to the park and staying there for several hours and ended up missing school because of it. She just ends up sobbing on one of the benches and tries not to draw any attention to herself which is fairly simple considering that at the moment she is the only one in the park. Lana just stays in the park and doesn’t even bother to go to school.  
School ended not to long ago and Keilah already finds herself in the park. As she walks around she notices Lana on the bench quietly sobbing to herself. Lana looks up and sees Keilah staring at her and quickly looks away. Keilah could tell from Lana’s red and puffy eyes that she had been crying for a while.  
Keilah feels bad for Lana and wants to comfort her but doesn’t really now how to.  
“Hey are you okay?” Keilah asks in a sympathetic and caring way. Lana doesn’t say anything but stops crying.  
“Do you wanna talk about it or do you want me to leave”  
“No… It’s fine” Lana says sniffling as she wipes her face on her sleeve.  
There is a brief moment of silence before Keilah decides to take a seat next to Lana on the park bench and turn to Lana. ”Again are you okay? You didn’t come to school today.” Lana turns toward Keilah. “My cousin Milo was diagnosed with cancer” Lana say trying to hold back tears, “I don’t know what to do”, as Lana continues talking she starts crying again ”I-I just don’t want to lose him.” Lana now has several streams of tears going down her face and looks absolutely defeated.  
“Why do you even care anyways? I thought you hated me?” Lana cries. Keilah looks at Lana confused.  
“Why would I hate you? There is nothing to hate” Keilah says starting to smile at Lana, which makes her happier, ”and I am sorry about all the things I said in school to you Lana.”  
“I’m sorry too” Lana says as she gives Keilah a hug, to which Keilah hesitantly hugs back. “Thank you Keilah.”  
After that, the two girls started talking to each other more in school and outside of school. They would stay up all night emailing each other and Keilah started to hang out with Lana’s friends during lunch and recess.  
Over the next few years they ended up creating new and fun memories together. They eventually had to go to high school. They decided to go to different high schools, but never lost touch. They still continued to email and meet up. They kept their friendship together all the way through middle school, high school, college, and even adulthood. Lana’s cousin recovered, and Keilah got to go to her dream school, so they all lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
